JUst lOOk
by xxXXChik PrinstonXXxx
Summary: Un Viaje un , de vuelta al pasado , Un ViViR eL PrEsEnTe y sUPERAR El pAsAdo, UnA AmIsTa qUe No sE rOmpE........No sEaN dUrOs!


Fuera de foco………….. Bueno en si no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter…..

Tal vez la vida da muchas oportunidades para salir adelante, tal vez se cae muchas veces o simplemente se vive como se quiere, y tal vez no se cumple las diferentes expectativas, pero de algo hay que estar seguros, La Vida te ayuda, por eso hay que estarle siempre agradecidos

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Hoy es el día, uffffffffff…. Eh esperado casi dos años, ¿cómo se vera todo por aya?... (Sonrió, al recordar. Mientras se encontraba en su habitación empacando)… que gracioso, imaginarme que repetía esto cada ves que volvía a casa.

-Ginny…. baja ya es hora, llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto – dijo Fred, su hermano mayor

- ya voy…. Solo termino de arreglarme-Dijo tranquilamente la joven

-Eh estado viviendo con mi hermano y con mi tía estos dos últimos años, y bueno ahora que ella viajo por cuestiones que nunca entendí, mi hermano se tiene que hacer cargo de mi.- Hoy regreso a casa, me siento Mm.…. Bueno no se como explicarlo….

- Ginny…. Aún no esta lista verdad? - dijo Fred, desde la puerta

-No… Ya voy- dijo, sorprendida al verlo

-No creas que el avión te va a estar esperando como yo lo estoy haciendo

- Está bien vamos-dijo mientras cogía el canguro y se ponía la chaqueta…

-----------

Camino al aeropuerto vio toda la ciudad como si esa fuera la última vez que la vería, no se perdía nada… imágenes venían a su mente, aquellas travesuras, juegos… etc.

-El mes que viene vuelvo a clases…

-Espero que no te descuides, y estudies enana – dijo Fred mientras estacionaba el auto.

Fred suele llamarme así porque cree que es mas alto que yo…- vah, tonterías, además solo me lleva unos centímetros de estatura…. –

-No te olvidas nada verdad

-No -… bueno eso creo

-Como siempre no tienes remedio verdad-dijo Fred burlonamente –haber dime que se supone que vas a dar a….

-Vah, como si no supiera

-Haber dime… supongo que como no eres nada descuidad, traes todo lo importante con tigo verdad

-Claro que traigo todo con migo-dijo la joven fastidiada-haber según tu que no estoy llevando…

-Mmm… Tú barra de chocolate, para que se la regales al novio… jajaja

-Muy gracioso UUº

-Ya está bien perdón… hermanita te voy a extrañar, please escribe OK…

-Oye pero si solo voy por dos semanas, aparte tú también viajas el viernes si no me equivoco verdad, Mmm.…La verdad hasta ahora no entiendo porque no vamos juntos…

-Eh, bueno es que… Bueno, es que tengo que arreglar algunas cositas por acá

-Bueno esta bien

-Y pensar que hasta el año pasado viajaba contigo… estas creciendo, hermanita

-Oye?... el año pasado viajamos juntos, si mas no recuerdo fue porque te castigaron y no tenias permiso para irte a Europa – tampoco podías quedarte solo aquí … mientras tía estaba trabajando en Londres… auque tengo que reconocer que eso de viajar a Orlando con mis amigas y ninguno de tus amigos fue chvr…. Jajaja

-Ni lo menciones!!! … ir con ese trío fue lo peor

-Oye? Yo también iba, así que no hables así…

-Pasajeros del vuelo 180 con destino Lima, Perú, favor de abordar el avión por la sala de embarque 21A –

-Bueno hermanito ese es mi vuelo, pórtate bien por favor-Nos vemos el lunes

-Oye? Espera, por qué el lunes??????-Supongo que llegas mañana en la mañana a casa no????? y mañana recién es sábado!!!!!!!! Dirás hasta el sábado que yo llego aya…

-Bueno hermanito es una historia muy larga…-Lo abraso y Salió corriendo…

Mientras se dirigía a la sala de embarque, se escuchaba a Fred gritar…

-Ginny… oye te olvidas…

Ella sintió que algo no iba bien... sentía un pequeño escalofrió al separarse de él. Bueno debió ser porque no estaba acostumbrada a viajar sola o porque no le gustaban las despedidas y para ella mientras más rápidas sean será mejor…

-Bueno mejor me apresuro…

-Su boleto de embarque por favor, señorita

-Como dice??? … O si claro…Haber dónde lo puse????? …- Haber maldición donde lo puse…. Un minuto ahora lo saco...

-Mientras busca, se podría poner a un lado para que pase el joven…

-OH, si claro…

-Dijeron que eras descuidada pero, no dijeron que eras un desastre….(Se escucharon risitas)

Al levantar la mirada con dirección hacia el lugar donde se había producido la voz, la joven salto de sorpresa

-Y…Tú… Tú...q-que haces aquí???

-Eh, oye calmaté parece que viste un fantasma!!!!

-Pues es algo peor que eso!!!

-Oye!!!

-Después dicen que no hay nada entre estos dos…

Los dos vieron al trío de jóvenes que estaban tras ellos

-¡QUE NO HAY NADA!!!!!!!!!!.-gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Ahora si me puedes explicar que hacen ustedes cuatro acá…

-Si, alguien le puede explicar!!!!!! .-dijo el joven pelirrojo

-Bueno.- dijo el joven con chaqueta blanca-nosotros solo…..

-Solo nos vamos a pasar las vacaciones de verano, conociendo lugares y…..

-Y además a ti que te importa…-dijo el joven que estaba a su lado

-Claro que me importa.-dijo ella enojada- además, se suponía que se irían a Europa

-Eh, bueno cambio de planes!!!!!!!…Mm.

-Y, se podría saber por qué???

-Bueno….Mm.

-Que el te lo diga….

Los tres empujaron al mismo tiempo al joven de chaqueta blanca quien intentaba esconderse tras sus tres jóvenes amigos

-Eh, bueno…

-Jóvenes, disculpen…..

-…Me puedes decir que demonios hacen acá!!!!!!

-Oye, a ti que te importa!!!!

-No que eran mucho como para ir a países de Sudamérica!!!!!!!

-A ti eso no te importa

-Jóvenes, por favor guarden la compostura

-Usted cállese!!!!!!!!

-Qué cosa!!!!!!!

-No, disculpe por favor Oo

-Bueno, sus pases de abordar por favor

-Si acá tiene… en verdad disculpe.-dijo el joven que traía lentes

-Disculpe, Mm.….Señorita se puede acercar un poco..

-Si, dígame!!!

-Verá, el hermano de la señorita, me pidió que……- lo puede hacer

-Bueno es una noble causa, Si está bien acepto-adelante por favor pasen

-Nos vemos, jovencita altanera

-Altanera, tu cara…sabes que $·...

-Señorita, por favor o se comporta, o de lo contrario tendré que sacarla-su boleto por favor

- Bueno vera no se donde esta, creo que lo eh perdido

- Y así , todavía causa alboroto

-Usted disculpara pero, los que empezaron fueron los jóvenes que acaban de entrar….

-Ultimo llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo 180 con destino Lima, Perú, favor de abordar por la sala de embarque 21A –

-Bueno señorita si no tiene su pase de abordar, haga el favor retirase de la fila, siguiente..

-No, de verdad necesito abordar, en la computadora deben de estar registrados mis datos..

-Señorita, haga el favor de retirarse

-Oiga usted, yo creo que usted tiene el derecho de revisar y dar un buen servicio a los clientes…

-Señorita, haga el favor de retirarse… - seguridad por favor!!!!!!!

-No, está bien…….pero luego no ande quejándose cuando la despidan

-Y chicos, como salio todo…

-Hay Harry….

-Oye, habla como el hombrecito que se supone que eres!!!!!!!!!

-Err…Cof,cof,cof –Bueno Harry veras, si todo sale bien tu podrás pasar las vacaciones , que soñaste…jajaja

-Solo hay un pequeño problemita….

-Pero no te preocupes….

-Oigan chicos bueno, ya que la mama de nuestro amigo Harry nos vio entrar juntos paso a retirarme o de lo contrario perderé mi vuelo – adiós, no olviden llamar por si algo sale mal…

-No me digan que el problemita era este - oo

-Bueno si, veraz el no puede venir con nosotros solo le pedimos el favor….Mm. por un rato

-Si, primo relájate… no creo que alguien se de cuenta

-…..Oo

-DracoOOO!!!!!!!! Me las vas a pagar...

Se oyó una voz, desde la entrada del avión se vio entrar a una joven muy furiosa

-Y primito ahora que hiciste….. De verdad que nunca cambias

-Oye, yo no, no eh hecho nada

-Aquí estas…

-Oye, calmaté…

-PLASH……..eres un ·$&...

-Ouch, eso dolió...

-Telo mereces…

-Pero, que hice….

- Te parece poco no devolverme el boleto que encontraste tirado…….. ¡

-Ah, eso….

-Todos los pasajeros favor de tomar asiento y abrocharse el cinturón - estamos a 5 minutos del despegue-

-…………Ufff, de la que me salve- oye bueno creo que debes de calmarte y retirare!!!-dijo calmadamente el joven de chaqueta blanca

-Oye, tu no me ordenes OK, yo se lo que debo y no debo hacer….

-Plashh..!!!!

-Bueno con eso me retiro, caballeros- se vio a la joven pelirroja girar sobre si y buscar su número de asiento

-Ouch, sabes ojalá fuera hombre……

-Ni te quejes primito, si fuera hombre ya estarías en un hospital- dijo Harry burlonamente- Oye, apropósito quien es esa joven?????

-Se llama Ginny, va a la misma escuela que nosotros- le dijo Draco aun sobandoce el rostro

- Oye hablando de nosotros, ¿donde están Ron y TOM?

-Mmmm…. La verdad no se???.. Estaban hace un rato con nosotros- …Señor disculpe no ha visto a dos chicos altos delgados, uno con cabello rojo y el otro con lentes oscuros y cabello castaño

-Creo que los vi con el piloto…mmmm si creo que estaban yendo con el piloto

-Con el piloto!!!!!

-Pero..

-Oigan chicos a que no saben-dijo el joven pelirrojo entusiasmado

-Mi padre es el piloto de este vuelo – dijo TOM con orgullo

-Y nos a cambiado de número de boletos -por lo tanto vamos a estar en la zona preferencial

- bueno ….. Entonces vamos no?????? – dijo Draco a su primo

Harry se levanto de mala gana del asiento, puesto que siempre había viajado con sus padres en la zona preferencial, y hasta ahora nunca supo que era viajar como cualquier persona normal.

-Y a todo esto cuales son nuestros asientos

- bien déjame ver – TOM saco un papel de la chaqueta- Haber Ron tu vas con Draco y Harry tu vas dos asientos mas atrás

-Oye, y eso porqué???

-Es que , veras mi padre me invito a la cabina del piloto por todo el viaje así que no me pude negar, y bueno solo que da ese asiento libre … pero si no quieres…

-Bueno, bueno esta bien- dijo el moreno mal humorado – al menos no escuchare sus tonterías – A2 , A2 ……. Aquí esta……. Ufffffffff…- el joven se dejo caer en el asiento

-Señorita disculpe, no encuentro el 1 A

-SI, claro no se preocupe el 1 A esta…….mmmmmmmm , justo aquí

-si, gracias – dijo la pelirroja mal humorada- este disculpe, disculpe???? .DiScUlPeeeeeeeeee!!!

-Hey por que grita ¡!!!!!

-Bueno será que le llevo diciendo varias veces que tengo que pasar a mi asiento!!!

-Oye tu no eres la chica que estaba discutiendo con mi primo verdad????

-Y quien es tu primo?...-Que demonios hace ese tarado allá..uU – Oye tu y después dices que no nos vamos a encontrar!!!

-Yo nunca dije eso además hay el 99.9 de posibilidad, que nos encontremos en este vuelo- ah y no molestes a mi primo

-Oye!!!!!!!

-A con que este es tu primo- dijo la pelirroja mal humoradamente - otro de tu familia, que eh echo para merecer esto UUº

-Jajaja , muy graciosa – se vio a Draco sentándose en el asiento

La pelirroja se sentó de mala gana junto a Harry quien aun parecía tratar de entender porque su primo y Ginny se llevaban tan mal, pero para el todo era confuso ya que desde que la vio entrar en el avión sintió algo extraño en su estomago.

-No creo que sienta nada especial por esta jovencita, la acabo de conocer, además tengo enamorada y ella también debe de estar con alguien- Harry se encontraba debatiendo en su mente..

-Y tu que te traes, -se le oyó decir a la joven que se estaba incomodando al ver que el moreno la veía de una forma tan extraña

-EH… yo .. Yo nada solo trataba de ver la ventana- oo

-Oye, así que tú estudias con mi primo, y desde hace cuanto tiempo se conocen

-Mm… desde hace dos años

-y solo por curiosidad, ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal?

-Mm… no es que yo me lleve mal con el, simplemente que es un reverendo idiota

-¿Por qué?

- Veraz , yo llegue a estudiar acá hace dos años, y bueno cuando llegue las primeras personas que conocí eran a tu primo y a una chica mas, hasta ese momento me llevaba bien con tu primo , hasta que gano un juego de básquet , y desde ahí se volvió el mas popular,.. Bueno si se le podría llamar solo popular, el mas atorrante

- Pero como se comportaba???

- empezó a querer mandarnos, y a mí no me gusta nada de eso yo ago las cosas a mi manera, y desde ahí empezamos a llevarnos así

-Mm… Bueno en mi opinión te diría que mi primo es una persona ..

-Sí como no!!!!

-es una persona sensible…

-Oye ya no hablemos de el esta bien

-No se porque creo que lo que me haz dicho no es cierto- dijo el joven curiosamente

-eh… Oye, y a todo esto como te llamas, supongo que tu apellido es Malfoy verdad

-Pues… no, me llamo Harry, Harry Potter

-Mmm …. Y entonces porque son primos --

-Bueno mi padrino es familia cercana de los Malfoy y por eso el, me pidió que lo llame primo y eso hace mucho..

-Mmm… ya veo porque no se parecen en nada - Dijo la pelirroja – oye bueno ya se hizo de noche y supongo que llegamos aya a las 3 de la mañana, y ya estoy cansada

-Bueno, un gusto haberte conocido, que descanses bien- se ve al joven acurrucándose en el asiento

-Lo mismo para ti

Ginny no logro dormirse, ya que sus pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila

- Porque me siento tan extraña a lado de Harry, apenas lo he conocido, no creo que sienta nada especial por el, pero y si me equivoco?, que debo hacer, se supone que solo vengo de vacaciones y no quiero que cosas como esas se metan en mi mente, vah .. Ginny por favor deja de pensar en tonterías-

Harry tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, traía muchas cosas en la cabeza ..

Los dos jóvenes al cabo de un rato lograron quedarse totalmente dormidos

Soñaban cosas medias extrañas pero por la expresión que se les veía en sus rostros no eran nada malas, Ginny al tratar de acomodarse entre sueños en el asiento poso su cabeza en el hombro de Harry quien se despertó pero al verla no se movió y simplemente se acomodo volviendo a quedar profundamente dormido

- Señores pasajeros, buenos días, son las 3:00 de la madrugada, nos encontramos sobrevolando la ciudad de Lima, en cuestión de minutos estaremos arribando al aeropuerto Jorge Chávez, esperando que el vuelo aya sido de su agrado, se les comunica que deberán quedarse en sus asientos asta que el avión se encuentre totalmente parado, gracias por su atención el capitán de vuelo -

-Oye, Harry, Harry…Oye Tú - decía el joven pelirrojo que se encontraba parado a lado de su amigo

-Sí que pasa..

-No creo que sea buena idea que tu primo te vea así con Ginny

-Pero- Harry vio que Ginny aun seguía bien dormida en su hombro

-Oye, no habrás echo nada con ella !!!!!

-No como crees … solo estuvimos hablando hasta que nos quedamos dormidos eso es todo.

-bien, mas vale que la despiertes y que Draco no te vea así – el pelirrojo se disponía a ir a su asiento..

-Oye porque no quieres que mi primo nos vea así, creo que tengo toda la libertad del mundo para hacer lo que quiera-Dijo el moreno mal humorado

-Bueno, te lo diré con brevedad… Draco esta muy clavado de ella y no se atreve a decírselo a nadie ni a ella, y cuando ve que alguien se le acerca con otras intenciones estalla la tercera guerra mundial .. Me entiendes??

-Pero no que se llevan mal…

-Si pero es la única manera de que estos dos se hablen, OK así que con cuidado

Harry se quedo pensando un buen rato hasta que el avión empezó a descender, el había soñado cosas extraordinaria junto a Ginny Y se sentía a gusto con ella y ahora que sabia lo que su primo sentía por ella, que era lo que iba hacer. Su primo le había dicho que no quería ir a Europa porque estaba clavado de una chica y quería pasar la vacaciones junto a ella y por eso se iban a Perú, y que el ya había investigado donde iba a estar ella y todo, pero nunca se imagino que su primo no se hablaba con la chica que le gustaba y menos que se llevara tan mal con ella, mucho menos le había pasado por la cabeza que el sintiera algo por la misma chica que le gustaba a su primo…

-Hola, perdón no me fije que me quede dormida - dijo Ginny separándose rápidamente de Harry

-Descuida, no es nada, perdón pero preferiría sentarme en otro sitio

-De veras perdón, no quería quedarme dormida de esa manera

Pero las disculpas de la joven fueron absurdas ya que Harry se levanto y fue a sentarse más atrás. El avión al fin aterrizo y los pasajeros empezaban a bajar. Harry aun se sentía un poco aturdido pensar que el se sentía bien al haber encontrado a una persona con la que no tenia que aparentar.

- Oye disculpa, ya veo que te molestaste un poco, de verdad perdón- toma solo quería darte esta tarjeta ya que vas a estar acá supongo un tiempo me encantaría que nos volvamos a ver, claro si quieres- Ginny se ruborizo

-Mmm… si gracias

-Bueno entonces, hasta pronto- Ginny giro sobre si y empezó a ir hacia la salida del avión

-Oye primito que es eso que traes en la mano

- Eh… esto, esto es… es un numero telefónico, que me dio .. mi padre para cualquier cosa que necesitemos

-Bueno ya tenemos que bajar chicos –dijo TOM que salía de la cabina del piloto- mi padre dice que no nos puede acompañar porque tiene un nuevo viaje a México

-Bueno de igual manera nos tenemos que ir solos, pedí que nos trajeran una camioneta al aeropuerto- Dijo Harry no muy animado

-Bien ahí primo, por eso te quiero... jaja mentira

-Señorita disculpe pedí una camioneta, no se si me podría decir donde esta

-Haber un momento déjeme revisar, disculpe cual es su nombre

-Ginny, Ginny Weasley

-Si, tenemos reservadas dos camionetas, déjeme ver, si esta su nombre- tome sus llaves, y siga el pasillo de frente y donde vea una salida que dice reservado encontrara dos camionetas, la camioneta Toyota es suya.

- Bien gracias- Ginny giro sobre si y se dirigió hacia donde se lo habían señalado

-Señorita disculpe reserve una camioneta

-Su nombre por favor

-Harry James Potter

-Si, tome sus llaves y siga el pasillo y encontrara una salida que dice reservado y ahí encontrara su camioneta

-Si gracias- Harry apurarte o la perderemos

-A quien???

-Mmm… Tu solo sigue y rápido

- Bien ya llegamos, aya esta!!!!!!!

-Quien??????

-Tu solo sigue a la camioneta que se esta yendo - Draco se veía un poco acelerado-Pero rápido

-Oye, quien va aya??????

-La chica de la que te Hable

A Harry se le acelero el corazón ya que el si sabía a lo que su primo se refería, pero aun así se hizo al fastidiado.

-Oye y no me enseñaste quien era, se supone que iba a estar en el avión no???

-Bueno es que no la vi

-Y si no la viste como sabes que estamos siguiendo a la camioneta adecuada

-Porque me lo dice mi intuición

- OK

-Para!!!!, aquí esta

-Oye no pensaras que pagare una fortuna para quedarme en ese hotel verdad-Dijo TOM

-Como sabes que cuesta caro???????

-Será porque, se ve a leguas, segundo es de cinco estrellas, tercero…

-Mi padre se hospeda aquí, cuando viene a este país- Harry terminó la que iba a decir Ron

-Tu padre!!!!!!!

-El que sea un político de Londres no le impide venir a países de Sudamérica

-Entonces que hacemos- dijo Draco mal humorado- primo no puedes hacer que tu padre nos separa aunque sea un cuartito

-Claro que no, cuando me dijiste que íbamos a venir a Perú me imagine el viaje de mi vida es decir vivir como podamos, en este caso sobrevivir seria la palabra correcta

-Pero solo una noche

-No quiero vivir como siempre me entiendes

-Oye, es que tú haz nacido en una familia de alta alcurnia, y nosotros no somos de la clase baja pero vivimos como personas estables, aunque no con lujos

- vah, para que no estén de fastidiosos nos quedamos SOLO una noche

-Bien primito sabía que no nos ibas a fallar

-Disculpe reserve una suite, a nombre de Ginny Weasley

-me deja revisar un momento, efectivamente aquí esta, va a pagar con tarjeta o efectivo???

-Tarjeta, aquí tiene

-Bien todo en orden, desea algo mas????

-Sí, no se si me podría conseguir un auto mas pequeño para mi estadía en Lima es que la camioneta esta muy grande, ah y si me puede conseguir un mapa de guía

-Claro, como no, para que hora lo quiere?????

- Estará bien para las Ocho

- No se preocupe, lo tendrá a las ocho

-Ay se me olvidaba tendrá una computadora con Internet, de preferencia lap top y que el auto sea ultimo modelo.

-Si como no, enseguida se la llevan a la habitación

-Gracias eso es todo

-Chicos ya de verdad si no se comportan, tendré que cambiar de opinión- disculpe tengo reservada dos suites

-Su nombre por favor

-Harry James Potter

-Si, Claro su Padre la reservo personalmente --º

-Mi padre?????- Ouch Si claro- Oye por que haces eso

-Fingimos la voz de tu papa, porque según esta señorita ya no había suites

-Disculpe una pregunta, no se si me puede decir si se instalo una joven no hace un rato

-Una joven, mmmmmmmm…. Si claro la señorita Weasley, Porque???

-No solo curiosidad me pareció conocida- si no te callas Draco, de verdad que nos vamos-Protesto Harry

-Oigan miren aya va ¡!!!!!!!!

-Gracias por todo- dijo Harry, retirándose rápidamente del mostrador

-Que suerte tenemos nos toco justo al frente- dijo Draco emocionado- Oye Ron tu crees que mañana valle a buscar a sus amigas???

-Según lo que me dijo, ella tenia una semana para su viaje y la siguiente se iría con sus padres, supongo que no quiere perder ningún minuto

-Ya veo- Apropósito, ¿ que le dijiste a mi primo porque trae una cara de muy pocos amigos?

-A eso, es que le dije que tu estabas clavado de Ginny, para que no se haga ilusiones no te fijaste como la veía

-Y, Porque le dijiste eso???

-Por que, Ginny es como mi hermana, me la encargo su hermano y aparte se que tu primo ya esta con alguien, y no me gustaría que a ella le pase algo- esperaba que me ayudaras con esto porque desde que se vieron creo que esta empezando a nacer algo

-Está bien!!!- con una sola condición

-Cual????

-Que tu duermas en el sofá cama junto con TOM- es que no se me hizo justo que mi primo no aya dejado que uno mas de nosotros se quede con el, y ya que te voy hacer un favor creo que es justo

-Está bien, solo por eso- dijo el pelirrojo de mala gana

-Ron, TOM despierten ya se va a ir, Harry nos esta esperando en el auto- dijo el rubio emocionado

TOM y Ron se levantaron de un salto, sorprendentemente ya estaban con ropa para salir.

-pensé que recién se iban a cambiar- dijo Draco sorprendido

-Veras, no es como dormir con un chico a tu lado, así que a eso de las 6 de la mañana nos duchamos tomamos desayuno y nos alistamos para que cuando se te ocurra despertarte solo tengamos que salir.

-Ya veo, muy ingenioso, entonces ya bamonos

Los Tres jóvenes salieron a toda prisa de la habitación pero sin darse cuenta se chocaron con una joven pelirroja que iba por el pasillo, quien al darse cuenta de quienes eran aquellos jóvenes puso una expresión de desagrado

-Y ahora que hacen aquí?

-……….

-Hablen, que hacen aquí?????'

-Que te importa

-Cualquiera diría que me están siguiendo!!!!

-No alucines, si vinimos a parar a este Hotel, es porque Harry nos trajo solo por eso-Dijo Draco levantándose del suelo

-Que!!! Tu primo también esta aquí?? Dónde???

-Esta abajo en el auto, Ouch, y ahora que hice-Dijo Draco sobandose el estomago

-No que tenemos un acuerdo –Protesto Ron

-Disculpen de que acuerdo hablan? -Pregunto la pelirroja

Los dos jóvenes se voltearon y salieron corriendo seguidos por TOM, que no parecía haber entendido nada

-Porque se demoraron tanto???- Pregunto Harry que ya se había cansado de esperarlos sentados

-No importa- y ahora a donde vamos?-Pregunto TOM

-Aya esta- Señalo Draco desde su ventana- Vamos síguela

-Ahora si me puedes decir quien es??

-Por ahora no prefiero que la conozcas en persona, Bien, Bien, aquí vamos

- …….

-Veamos donde Queda La Católica, demonios se me olvido que me dijeran como funciona este mapa, si presiono esto, bien ahí lo tenemos, la primera en la lista es Luna.

Ginny empezó con el plan que tenia trazado, hace dos años antes de su viaje ella y sus amigas prometieron que para sus 17 años harían un viaje a los lugares turísticos del Perú, y pensó que era conveniente que ella les de la sorpresa a sus amigas de que ya todo estaba listo, y da la casualidad que justo ellas tenían vacaciones por dos semanas al mismo tiempo.

-Debe ser .. justo aquí!!!

''PONTIFICIE UNIVERSIDAD CATOLICA DEL PERÚ''

-Si, es justo aquí, valla voy a ver a Luna después de dos años

-Oye!!!!!!!!! Pero… que demonios te pasa casi me matas .."·$$$

-Disculpa no me di cuenta, de verdad perdón- se vio bajar a Ginny del auto

-Si no te fijas en lo que haces, creo que no deberías manejar –Dijo la chica rubia mal humorada

Ginny se sorprendió al ver que la chica que casi atropella, era Luna

-Oye, disculpa tu nombre no es Luna

-Y tu como sabes eso

Ginny no esperaba que la reconociera, puesto que ella antes de irse era mas gordita, mas baja de estatura, y siempre solía vestirse con ropa ancha y larga.

-De verdad no me reconoces??????

-NO, Porque debería???????

-Jajaja , claro que deberías no se me hace justo que yo te reconozca al toque y que tu siempre q te tapaba los ojos en el colé, me reconocías aunque cambiaba de voz.

-Mmmm… te sientes bien???, creo que tu estas mas asustada que yo.

-Oo

-Aunque la verdad te pareces a una amiga del colé pero no, no creo, que seas ………….. Ginny!!!!!!!!!! Eres tu??

-No soy un muerto reencarnado en este cuerpo.- Obvio que soy yo

-Mira, Mira aya esta ¡!!!!!!

-Quien esta aya ¿????????

-Cuidado ya nos vio!!!!!!!!Oo – esconte idiota- se vio a cuatro jóvenes esconderse detrás de un tacho de basura, (MUY PEQUEÑO A DECIR VERDAD)

-Oye y que haces aquí?????'- - a quien miras???-pregunto la joven extrañada

-No se me pareció ver a cuatro abejones-ven vamos a comer algo

-Si claro pero, este….. porque llevas esa piedra

-Quiero matar a unas abejas que me están fastidiando desde ayer

-Desde ayer?????? Eso es imposible, porque no creo que unas abejas se dediquen a seguirte a todos lados!!!!!!!!

-…UUº -Pues creélo estas me están siguiendo a todas partes!!!

-……plaSH, PLASH

-Oye ya párale los vas a matar- se vio a Luna separando a Ginny de los cuatro jóvenes que se habían caído al suelo por el golpe de la piedra

-Y ahora que también llegaron aquí de casualidad no?????

-espera los conoces??????

-Claro que los conosco!!!!! Por desgracia

-Oye, esta bien que no te caiga bien mi primito, pero por que la agresión a todos

-Oye, el que no se lleva bien con ella eres tu, así que no me metas

-Dejen de estar diciendo tonterías, y ahora si explíquenme que hacen acá!!!!!!!!

-…………..

-Veras mi primo, quiso ver a alguien y por eso hemos venido asta acá

-Oye eso si que no, tu venias siguiendo a no se quien por eso llegamos hasta aca.

-CALLATÉ!!!!!!

-Ouch, ya calmate no es para tanto –Dijo Harry que había caído al suelo a cauda del codazo de su primo

-LUNA!!! Oye te llevo buscando un buen rato, donde te haz metido??????- dijo un joven de cabello castaño

-ah, Hola Cedric

-Dijiste Cedric!!!!!!!!

-Si, porqué?????

Ron le susurro al oído de Ginny, quien parecía estar petrificada con haber visto aquel joven

-Ginny estas bien verdad???

-Yo…………


End file.
